Ryusuke Taguchi
|birth_place = Iwanuma, Miyagi |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = |trainer = NJPW Dojo |debut = November 22, 2002 |retired = |website = }} Ryusuke Taguchi (April 12, 1979) is a Japanese professional wrestler, trained by and currently performing for New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW), where he is a former IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion and former IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champion. Pursuing several sports in high school, Taguchi competed in 170 lbs (76 kg) class amateur wrestling in college before entering the NJPW dojo in March 2002 and debuting in November of that year at Korakuen Hall in Tokyo, wrestling in New Japan's famous junior heavyweight division. Taguchi's gimmick is akin to a disco dancer, often sporting a short afro and colorful, flamboyant attire and celebrating victories with a post-match dance, encouraging his partners to join in during tag team matches. This has earned Taguchi the nickname "Funky Weapon". In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Dodon'' (Chickenwing facebuster) **''Dodon the End (Argentine backbreaker rack dropped into a wheelbarrow facebuster)'' **''Enban Chuudoku'' (180° frog splash) **''Milano–saku Dodon's Throne'' (Elevated double chickenwing dropped into a double knee gutbuster) **''Oh my God Ankle Lock (Ankle lock) **''Shika Koroshi (Back to back double underhook piledriver) *'Signature moves' **Enzuigiri **Front dropkick, sometimes while diving off of the top rope or while springboarding off the ropes **Multiple hip attack variations ***Diving ***Jumping ***Running to a kneeling opponent, with theatrics – Parodied from Shinsuke Nakamura ***Springboard **Multiple suplex variations ***Bridging German ***Fisherman ***Snap ***Sitout inverted ***Tiger ***Triple rolling vertical ***X **Slingshot crossbody *'With Prince Devitt' **'Finishing moves' ***''Apollo 55'' (Powerbomb (Taguchi) / double knee backbreaker (Devitt) combination) ***''Blackhole Vacation'' (Elevated double chickenwing by Taguchi dropped into a double knee gutbuster by Devitt) ***''Black Sunday'' (Chickenwing facebuster (Taguchi) / Single underhook DDT (Devitt) combination) *'Nicknames' **'"Funky Weapon"' Championships and accomplishments *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' :*CMLL World Welterweight Championship (1 time) *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' :*IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 times) :*IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (6 times) - with El Samurai (1), Prince Devitt (4), and Ricochet (1) :*Young Lion Cup (2004) :*Young Lion Toukon Tournament (2004) :*J Sports Crown 6 Man Openweight Tag Team Tournament (2010, 2011) - with Prince Devitt and Hirooki Goto :*NEVER Openweight Six Man Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Hiroshi Tanahashi & Ricochet (1), with Hiroshi Tanahashi & Manabu Nakanishi (1) and with Togi Makabe & Toru Yano (1) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'215' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2010 *'Tokyo Sports Grand Prix' **Best Bout (2010) with Prince Devitt vs. Kenny Omega and Kota Ibushi (NJPW, October 11) *'Toryumon Mexico' :*Yamaha Cup (2005) - with Hiromi Horiguchi External links * Profile * Profile *Official profile at NJPW.co.jp *Taguchi on Strong Style Spirit Category:1979 births Category:Japanese wrestlers Category:2002 debuts Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Dramatic Dream Team alumni Category:Kaientai Dojo alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Pro Wrestling KAGEKI alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Riki Pro alumni Category:Toryumon Mexico alumni Category:Living people Category:Power Of Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champions Category:Male wrestlers Category:NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Champions Category:IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions Category:Former amateur wrestlers